Love Crime
by zhane500
Summary: NejiGaa. Gaara is a slightly emo boy who has a crush on Neji, EXTREMELY popular boy in school. So what happens when Neji's girlfriend dies and he befriends the emo? you guess it YAOI! also this story contains VIOLENT BLOODY CHARACTER DEATH, so yea I warned you. any way read and review but above all else ENJOY! (P. S. I'm sorry for any and all grammar mistakes in advance)


**A/N:**

**Disclaimer:**

**I own absolutely nothing and make no profit from this story and have written it because I wanted to. I don't own a damn thing but he story. So please don't sue me.**

**Warning:**

**This story is AU and Yaoi (B/B, BL, Gay as a bag of glitter from Gaga!) and is rated for a reason. ****This includes character death at the end and will be graphic, very graphic. Like seriously GRAPHIC BLOODY GRUSOM DEATH! ****So if you may be disturbed by something like this, please ****remember that you clicked on this knowing what it was. So yea that's my warning…he he he enjoy…**

**~*~Love Crime~*~**

**Gaara's POV**

I rush down the now dark streets of Konoha, wind ripping into my lungs as adrenaline pumps through my veins. Right, Left, Left, up the stairs left. My body feels so light as I whip familiar corners until reaching my destination. Home. Frantically opening my window, stripping my clothes off while making my way across the room, and finally laying my hot naked body on my cool mattress. Just laying there looking up at the ceiling and as usual my thoughts drift to **him. **

Imaging it were** him** running his hands over my pale skin, caressing me. Having **him** over me panting and telling me he needs me, that he loves me. Having **him** stroke me in time with his hips as they meet mine driving us both to sweet rapture, because of me. Hearing **him** whisper he's as close as I am to release as our bodies move as one, like he is dancing with me. Opal eyes meet with jade as we cum together.

My orgasm shook me violently and I almost cry when I come out of my fantasy. For this moment I lay here staring at my ceiling wondering why did he want her more than me. Pushing these thoughts aside I go to the shower and wash away my evening activities knowing tomorrow the plot will thicken and everything is about to change and I will have** him**, all for me.

**~*~Next Morning~*~**

KANKURO! WE ARE NOT GOING TO BE LATE TODAY! GET YOUR ASS UP, NOW!" I hear his sister's voice literally go from soothing to malice all the way from my room. That's Temari for you.

"Could you say that a little louder I don't think Pluto got the message." Granted Kankuro has never been known to just do as he is told.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" and the fight begins.

Kankuro and Temari at each others throats before 7 a.m. as usual even after moving out of a shack in the slums of Suna nothing changes, I thought. Granted it beats the desert I suppose. Kankuro and Temari were so excited when Temari supposedly loaded aunt died and left all her millions to a complete stranger she met once as an infant. Temari being the savior she is immediately moved us out of Suna to the first place she found with a three bedrooms. And now here we are, in Konoha. While my 'adoptive' siblings went at I trudged to the bathroom thinking of **him** as I turned on the shower.

After a quick wash I got out the now steaming bathroom and into my room taking a moment to look over my naked form in my full body mirror. I began to look over my slim form with calculating eyes, I stood at 5'6''making me a bit shorter than the other boys in my grade but I don't mind at all, I had a small waist, a firm round ass (thanks to years off running all over Suna with Kankuro to steal food for the other orphans that lived in the slums), full lips, spiky red hair, and jade eyes that seemed to pop out of my head due to the black tattoos around my eyes, all of this wrapped in hairless pale skin as smooth as porcelain. I've always known that I was striking but I find myself more beautiful when naked above all else. Call me vain but it's my opinion.

After looking over my body several time I decided to get dress in my usual attire of tripp pants, a tight long sleeved shirt, and high tops before heading down to breakfast. I walked into the room and moved slightly to the right in the kitchen doorway expecting the usual flight object Temari chooses to throw at Kankuro, but it never came. Curious as to where my siblings are I grab an apple and follow the noise in the living room. It seemed they were invested in some news broadcast .

"Tragedy has struck Konoha today viewers as 17 year old high school student, Sakura Haruno, was found murdered in her downtown home. At this time we are not able to give full detail on the matter will be covering this horrific incident as we get more information." With that Kankuro turned off the TV and went for the door.

"Come on you two or we'll be late." Was all he said as he walked out the door.

Temari and I just followed trying to just make sense of it all. Most of the car ride was silent and the air was tense. I was going to say something, but had no words, luckily Kankuro had a few.

"Tema don't look so bent out of shape Sakura was a huge bitch and an even bigger slut. Obviously she fucked with the wrong girl's man and got what she had coming to her. No harm done with one less oxygen thief." I assume he was trying to comfort her but honestly I don't know.

"Lets get one thing straight I don't give a damn about the bitch or her death, Kankuro, honestly I'm glad she's gone. Now I don't have to worry about her skanky ass trying to fuck my Shikamaru, shit I wanna find who ever killed her and give them hug." Temari retorted gleefully.

After Kankuro and I exchanged a look, he opened his mouth again, "If it's not her then why do you seem upset?"

"Isn't it obvious?" After seeing our confusion she broke down, "Gaara was home alone last night. It could have easily been him, instead of-"

"Don't. Just don't even talk like that."

"But Kankuro it's-" with that Kankuro pulled over and looked at our now hysterical sister.

"I SAID STOP DAMMIT! Gaara is different he can take care of himself, we all can. We lived in hell for over a decade, and no one gave a damn about us. We fought for everything we had and stole what we didn't. Every single day was life or death and we knew that! But we made it out, the three of us made it out strong and ready for anything motha fuckas try and throw at us. If Gaara made it out of Suna he can make it anywhere so stop thinking about dumb shit like 'what if'. 'Cause I'll be the one to tell you what ain't, Gaara ain't dead. He is alive and in the backseat thinking we're stupid for talking about him like he ain't here. " His anger started to subside at his joke and Kankuro's voice softened and turned almost nurturing, "And he is okay, and we are okay and everything is fine, so try to calm down and fix your face. No one will hurt him or us. We came from hell, ain't much worse than that, trust me."

Temari just nodded and Kankuro started to drive away. At times like this I wished I had had a normal childhood so I would know what to say to sooth my sweet (slightly terrifying) sister. But alas I was at a loss for words so I stayed silent until we got to school where Temari told me to stay with one of her friends and under no circumstances go anywhere alone. After telling me that repeatedly for 15 minutes she left to go get molested by Shikamaru. I swear that boy only has two settings: lust and lazy. Kankuro walked me to my locker before departing to the art room to work on some puppet project. Finally leaving me to my thoughts, which quickly led to **him**. I have never cared for someone so much, outside my family, in my entire life and I had only met the beauty for a little over three months when we first moved to Konoha.

At the thought I looked for **him** knowing that after loosing his girlfriend of four months he could use a shoulder to cry on, and I wanted that shoulder to belong to me. Scanning the hall way I saw **him** looming down the hall looking extremely pissed. His usual orderly attire of a button-down shirt, crisp jeans with his hair in a high ponytail was now replaced a black long-sleeve shirt that was ripped at all the edges and dark blue jeans with his long brown(almost black) hair down. His usual head band was still there but instead of being his usual pastel colored one it was crimson red. Giving another once over in sheer disbelief that he even owned such dark clothes. I had never seen in anything other than preppy garbage that he magically made look good but now. Damn, just damn. My crush always looked tall and slim as to be expected of a straight A student but in his present outfit he looked built, and slightly intimidating. I didn't think it was possible for **him** to get any hotter but seeing as I could feel my face heating up by just looking at him talk to all his junior friends, unaware that a sophomore was staring at **him** with lustful eyes. Seeing as he was getting closer this sophomore is about to learn all the screws in the back of his locker before having a very embarrassing morning.

A deep chuckle pulled me out of my shame for a moment as I turned my head and saw the object of my shameless whore moans, I mean hormones. FUCK! I'm not even safe in my own head! More importantly when did he learn how to laugh? Taking I chance I attempted speech.

"What is it you find amusing, Hyūga?" I asked with false annoyance at his laughter that echoed into my heart as I memorized the new sound.

"We match." His smooth voice said coolly.

"Elaborate."

"All black clothing and red up top" he said while pointing at our clothes and heads as if to make his point. He is so cute. "We match."

"oh. I guess you are right." I say before looking away, trying to find a way to continue the conversation, why do I have to be so damn socially retarded. Glancing up he was finished at his locker and turned to leave. NO! Say something mouth, anything! "I'msorryforyourloss!"

With that statement he turn around and eyeballed me for a moment like he was going to hit me, the thought of him being violent terrified and turned me on at the same time. Finally he said something "Follow me."

Naturally I just followed him as his long legs glided away faster than I would have like but I kept up. My mind wondered did I offend him some how? I was offering my condolences, I thoughts that's what you're supposed to do when someone dies. Apologize. Not in his case I guess. Is he taking me somewhere to kick my ass? (well attempt it) Or is he going to rape me until he felt better? Probably the former but a boy can dream. I should just apologize when we get there so he could at least avoid my face. Granted it's been a while sense I had a good fight so this could be good for me, I missed the bruises. They were like trophies of what I live through, and to have some from Neji would be amazing. Finally we stop on the roof, which was odd because only teachers got keys up here. I was going to asked but Neji dropped his bag and grabbed me. I expected a hit, I hoped for a kiss, I got pulled and sat down.

"You smoke?" my crush said much to my surprise. When in the fuck did start doing that!? I just shook my head and he pulled out a cigarette and lit it as the first bell rang. Neji Hyūga, preppy honor student with perfect attendance and adored by teachers, was smoking a cigarette and skipping class. Where in the fuck…do they do that at? "You wanna know something funny? I hated myself for the better part of three months because I let some girl change me in hops of repairing a broken bridge with my pigheaded uncle. I was dating her out of sheer boredom but she somehow convinced me that I needed her. She some how made me think that if I dress different and hang around insects I would become better. But I knew the whole time it was bullshit. To her I was a project, something she could manipulate and I easily complied with her because I wanted to see If her plan would work. And you know what? After four fucking months of wasting my time with her slutty ass and I'm still into metal, I still like smoking, I still like fighting, I still like hanging with my friends that the world thinks are hoodlums, and I still like fucking guys!"

I was taken back by his out burst but at the end, did he just say "Fucking guys?"

He laughed again, "Don't look so shocked, I'm Bi. Most guys here are into trying things out. I've liked both sides of the fence but I think Sakura's death was a sign that I should stay away from girls for a while."

"REALLY! I mean…really?" I couldn't dial down the excitement 'cause now I might still have a chance. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you are the first person to actually say something about Sakura. Everyone else just avoided the whole thing or tipped toed around the subject. I figured we could try to be…friends? My usual friends can only talk about shit that doesn't have to do with sex or violence. You just seem to be…different. It's been too long sense I've had to just talk too." Neji stared off while grabbing my hand and looked at me with his beautiful opal orbs that made my heartbeat quicken. "I'm willing to try if you are?"

"It… would be an honor to be with you Neji." I knew he just wanted to be friends but if it meant I could spend time with him like this, it was worth it.

**~*~Time Skip~*~**

It's been about three weeks sense Sakura's death and no one cared. I mean she was an evil slut but I didn't know so many people hated her this much. I mean honestly, her family made some big ass memorial service and no one went but her parents. I mean NO ONE, the place was more empty than the post office on Sunday. At school a few days ago her 'best friend' Ino delivered a eulogy at lunch it was hilarious and fucked up how Sakura tried to break Ino and Choji up because she didn't like fat guys. Ino then told the entire lunch room how she cussed Sakura out and then beat her ass. I had never heard bitch so many times at once. It was epic and on top of that Naruto had a party dedicated to her memory, it was nice. The best part was at the end when blow up dolls with pink hair rained from the ceiling. I don't think there was a single person who would miss her, granted she was evil and vindictive as well as vain and…never mind she was a total bitch but an empty memorial?

"What are you thinking about?" Neji was sitting next to me on his couch in his apartment. Looking concerned as he often did when I didn't talk much.

"Sakura." His eyes visibly widened at my mention of her name. "How did so many people hate so much? What did she do?"

"She was…" Neji paused as if looking for the right words to say, "She was a cruel, two-faced, person, who used people to reach her often selfish goals. Granted she has been like that since we were kids, so it didn't bother any one until the Sasuke incident."

"What is the 'Sasuke incident'?"

"Sasuke was always really popular with girls, and naturally half the girls in this city had a thing for him before puberty, none any more so than Sakura. When she found he was gay and had a crush on Naruto it didn't sit well with her, so Sakura hatched a plan to ruin his confession to the blonde. She used Sai, Kiba, and Lee as a distraction while she confesses to Naruto before Sasuke had a chance to. Her plan failed when her pawns found out and Sai went to warn Naruto that Sakura was full of shit. In the end Naruto and Sasuke got together and Sakura had to answer to my cousin Hinata." He laughed at the memory before continuing, "Hinata had a thing for Naruto but knew he played for the other team and wanted him to be happy. When Hinata found out about Sakura's plan she was so pissed off she sent Sakura to the hospital for a month. It was around that time that everyone started to have malice for the girl, her own friends included."

"Then why did you even go out with her?" This is going to be good.

"Honestly my uncle kicked me out when I told him of my 'preferences' and I just got sick of people feeling sorry for me so I went out with so they would leave me alone. It worked perfectly; I started dressing preppy so she would stay with me. I'm not going to say I'm happy she died but I won't say I miss her. Why do you want to know?"

"We hang out almost everyday and we never talk about her since you blew up on the roof that day. I just wanted to know how you were holding up." It was mostly true; honestly I want him to think of me like I do as much I think of him.

"I'm fine; Gaara, but I appreciate your worry. It's so cute how caring you are even through you lived in Suna for so long. No offence."

"None taken, Suna was hell on earth."

With that statement we talked for hours about my childhood in Suna and how my siblings and I got out. We talked well into the night leading to me spending the night at his apartment, I didn't complain when I found out we would have to share a bed. That night I had the best sleep I'd had in a while, in cased in his strong arms. I love this man so much.

**~*~Love Crime~*~**

**Neji's POV**

My bed is so warm and comfy; I don't want to get up. So I don't I'll stay here with…with? Lifting up the blanket I discover Gaara curled up on my chest sleeping soundly. He was so cute; befriending him was such a good decision. I hadn't expected to get a crush on the adorable sophomore but it was hard not to. I mean he was cute with a hot body; even through he hid it well nothing escaped my eyes. Not his spiky crimson hair that I couldn't help but run my hands through, not his bubble butt and thick thighs that I wish to have smack into my own as he moans, not his pale skin that I want to mark with hickeys and bites so everyone would know he was mine, and certainly not his eyes. My god I could get lost in his eyes if he'd let me, they were such a beautiful shade of jade that I wished would only look at me. Of course after last night he might not even like me, it's hopeless.

"Neji…don't…" I hear the pale beauty mumble as if knowing what I was thinking. I humor him a little.

"Don't what, my love?" I asked a soft and caring as I can so not to wake him. With the question he clings to me and one tear slides down his face.

"Don't leave me…don't ever leave me… I love you." His voice was soft, but still loud enough for me to clearly hear.

He just said he loves me. Gaara just said he loves me! I would jump for joy like an idiot but he is currently on top of me so I go for a different tactic. I slowly roll us over so Gaara is under me. He looks so cute and small, so innocent and pure. I couldn't stop my self from pressing my lips to his as my eyes slid closed in a simple kiss. What shocked me was Gaara's hands wrapping around my neck and pulling my body down on him deepening the kiss. I look at him only to realize he is still asleep, we can't that now can we, time to wake him up I suppose. I spread his legs as we kissed and ground my now hard dick into his forming erection and as planned he cried out and opened his eyes wide. The look of sheer horror and lust on his face was priceless.

**Gaara's POV**

I was pinned under Neji Hyūga, with my legs spread, and moaning like a French whore. This is either an extremely realistic wet dream or one hell of a wake up. Him grinding down again made the decision that I'm awake and horny. Wait, why is he humping me in the first place?

"Neji, what are you doing?" He just smirked at my question and humped again sparking another slutty moan to fall from my mouth.

"What does it seem like I'm doing, love?" I blush at his boldness and look away.

"Teasing me." I couldn't help wanting to cry, my insecurity spoke for me before I could stop it.

"Only until we get to the good part, I promise."

With that the object of my affection swooped down and took my lips again without giving me a chance to respond. My moment of doubt left me as I returned the kiss with fever wanting to memorize his taste as much as possible. My hands found his pony tail and let his hair cascade around us, as I tangle my hands in his beautiful tresses, enjoying the softness. I whined when he broke the kiss but moaned loud as he kiss and bit into my neck. Everything he did made my body overheat at the blissful pleasure of it all. I didn't even notice him slip my pants off until he moved from my neck straight to my, now painfully hard, dick and give it a slow lick from base to tip. I wanted more. I NEEDED MORE.

"I wa-ah…want to taste you too Neji-e."

I pleaded and he happily obliged me by flipping over and putting his clothed hips above my face. Gulping at the rather massive bulge in his sweats, I slowly pulled out my prize. Outside the sweats it was even bigger than it looked, long and thick as fuck. Just looking at it made me salivate, I licked up all the sweet pre cum that dripped from the monstrous cock. Neji groaned and bucked, taking the hint, I took him into my mouth bobbing fast and sucking hard. Neji also started to work my hole open with his sinfully talented fingers. Neji was starting to moan like a slut as I deep throated him while finger fucked me. I could feel his release coming but just he was about to cum he took away my treat away and flipped back around sitting between my legs. Neji looked down at me with eyes blown wide with sheer lust as he spit on his hand to lube up his dick while racking his eyes hungrily up my body.

"Turn around." He growled with a voice low and deep.

I obey his command and lift my ass up for bracing myself for what I knew was coming. Neji pressed his little monster at my hole before slowly sliding inside, inch by torturous inch. As he got fully seated in my rear I couldn't handle it anymore, with a moan of his name I came hard onto his sheets my member not softening at all. He chuckled darkly behind me.

"Hope you're not done already Gaara, 'cause I haven't gotten mine yet." Neji said as he rolled his hips.

"Far from it, now fuck me Hyūga."

"Gladly."

I could hear the smirk in his voice as he slowly withdrew to the head and then slammed into me at hard. Neji fucked like a bull and it was awesome. I was a writhing, moaning mess under his unforgiving thrust. He shifted his hips and hit my prostate causing me to scream his name. Neji just continued his assault with new found vigor after my outburst. I sprayed my cum unto the sheets once more, Neji growled and must have been getting close too because he hook his arms under my legs and lifted me up. Now aided by gravity Neji drove harder and deeper inside me, his hips impaling my abused prostate with every thrust. Within minute I came spilling unto the headboard as Neji sank his teeth into my shoulder and with one last slam of his hips, erupted into me. The whole room was still as we came down from our joint orgasm. I turned my head connecting our lips in another deep passionate kiss, when we separated Neji was the first to break the silence as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Gaara. Say you'll be mine." I felt tears come to my eyes with joy at his request.

"Yes, a thousand times yes! I love you Neji, I love you so much." I wept happily and kissed my new found lover. This was the happiest day of my life.

In the month since Sakura's death Neji and I had become friends turned lovers and it was amazing. I went to his Apartment every day since our first time together one week ago, much to my siblings' joy at me finding someone like they had. Neji was an amazing boyfriend and he spoiled me everyday showering me with kisses and affection when ever he saw me, I fell in love with him more and more with each passing day. These were happy times. Sakura's killer was still at large but I knew they would never find the culprit to be a red hair sophomore.

**~One month earlier~**

**(This is that death part I mentioned earlier. You don't have to continue but I would like it if you did so I now how I did on my first murder attempt.)**

The air was crisp as I walk to my schoolmate's home with ill intentions. I knocked on her door knowing she was home alone tonight like I was supposed to be. She opened the door in pajamas the same color as her hair with irritation on clear on her face. I said nothing and stood right passed her invading her home. Foolishly Sakura closed her front door before turning toward me.

"What do you think your doing!? Get out of my house you Goth freak!" she yelled at me but I ignored her. I simply turned and looked her.

"You don't deserve him you know." I say to a very enraged pinkette.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" she is so angry over nothing I have to calm myself waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Neji Hyūga. You do not deserve him. He is wasted on a common slut, like yourself, and it's a crying shame." Now she is really pissed.

"LISTEN HERE FAG BOY! YOU WILL NOT COME INTO MY HOUSE TALKING SHIT TO ME LIKE YOU CRAZY!" she turned and marched toward the door, "GET THE FU-"

Her outburst cut short by me closing the door with her skull. I reached a gloved hand down and locked it while she struggled. I pulled out a syringe stabbing it into her neck.

"What are you doing to me!? Wet fe go bou fweak!" her words slurred as the liquid spread through her veins before I placed the gag into her mouth.

"I just injected triamcinolone, which is typically used in an epidural during child birth, into your spinal cord. Granted with the amount and the proximity to your brain steam the fluid will paralyze you and shut down your motor skills. In short you can't move or speak properly." I explained as I dragged her by her hair into the kitchen. I begin to place tourniquets on her arms and legs before I continue, "You see Sakura you have something I want and I get what I want. Have since I was a child, so it goes without saying that you have to disappear. As to what I am going to o to you while you're in this state." I stated after the devises were in there proper places. I then pulled out my machete from my jacket as I stood to look in eyes that were wide and brimmed with tears and terror. "I'm going to punish you for all the evil you poisoned the world with in your 17 years of cruelty."

I stepped on the top of her arm and grabbed her wrist, as he tears intensified as she silently screamed around the ball in her mouth; I twisted her arm to keep it straight before yanking it hard toward my body. "Did I mention you'll still feel all of the pain? No? okay well, you will feel every bit of this darling and won't die until I take off the lovely bands on you body so you can bleed out."

_SNAP!_

She let out a delicious scream of agony that turned into horror as I reached for my discarded weapon and with one swing I sliced off her left arm. Blood sprayed all over the tiled floor staining white with crimson.

"Do you know how long it takes for the human body to bleed out?" I moved to her right arm. She screamed again.

_SNAP!_

After slicing of the right arm in the same fashion as the one prior I answer my own question. "17 minutes. Of course that is only if blood flow is undisturbed." I sat between her legs and loomed over her.

"What lovely legs you have." I tell her honestly as I grind my hardening dick unto her clothed pussy, "It's sad really; I would like to fuck a girl at least once in my life, to see what all the hypes about, but I suffer from a horrible affliction." I continue as I slide my hands up the outside of her thighs and push her legs forward hooking my elbows behind her knees. "When with a woman I can only get hard when I chop them up Sakura-Chan~"

I flexed my arms behind my back.

_CRA-SNAP!_

She screamed loudly and cried even harder as I broke both her legs simultaneously. My dick gushed pre at her outburst, something about a women screaming in excruciating pain just made them extremely fuckable. Maybe if I saw them like this all the time I would be straight.

I picked up my blade once more and tap it n each leg while I sang, "eeny meany miny mo, grab a hoe by her throat. When she cries out in pain, it's this body part I will claim!"My blade landing on left leg, "Looks like lefty is first on the chopping block, Sakura-Chan~"

Lifting her leg over my right shoulder and placing my machete between my body and her badly bruised thigh. Her crying only got worse as I lick her leg before I slice it off and rub my dick on her opening enjoying the warm blood trickling onto my lap. "You will never understand how sexy a woman's death is Sakura-chan."

I drop her leg and move my hands to her remaining attached limb and slicing it off the same way I did the prior. The intensity of her scream in combo with all the blood pooled around my cock, I couldn't help it. I take one long look down at the pink haired whore her eyes filled with a mix of pain and disgust, blood pooling around her body coloring the edges of her hair red, the stumps she used to arms leaking slowly due to the bands on her body, and the tears leaking down her face.

Slowly I reach down and grab her former arms and point them toward my face, and then move her former legs toward my body. Then in one swift movement I pull of the tourniquets, her body gush blood all over me. The warmth that covered me caused me to cum as I screamed the name of the object of my affection, "NEJI- AHH!"

My whole body shook as I take one last look at her dying body before I reclaim my things and leave out the back. I rush down the now dark streets of Konoha, wind ripping into my lungs as adrenaline pumps through my veins with lust as my thoughts begin to drift to **him**.

**THE END**

**A/N:**

**I hate Sakura Haruno like a lot so that's where this came from. If you like her then I am sorry but you the one who read this all the way through so you did it to yourself. As for everyone else please review and tell me what you think.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING MY FIC! **


End file.
